Clayton Kardas
Clayton (or Clay) is the second oldest junior in the W.I.T.C.H. Club, being younger than Jay and older than Kendal and Josh, being a 15 year old and the second tallest out of all the W.I.T.C.H. Club members. Personality Profile He is a Hispanic fairy that is a Lifeguard on both Earth and Magix. He is in a Christian Band with another fairy know as Jay Pittman. He is the first junior that the boys meet at Alfea, as Joshua sees him playing with the stars. He is a bass guitars in a Christian Band called Aerosmith, back on Earth. He shares a strong bond between Lee and Jay. Appearances ''See also: ''Clay's Wardrobe He is a Caucasian male with black hair and brown eyes. He is a swimmer, so he has a muscular built. Civilian Clay's season 1 outfit is a lime green t-shirt, dark blue pants, and navy blue sandals. His season 2-3 outfit is a light blue jacket with a lime green t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and black sandals with white straps and red soles. His season 4 outfit is a lime green long-sleeved shirt with a star pattern, orange shorts, and lime green sandals with blue straps. His season 5 outfit is a lime turtleneck shirt, dark green pants, and black sandals. C-1.JPG|Clay in Season 1 Charmix Clay's Winx outfit is a sparkling lime green t-shirt with shorts the same color, and lime green ankle boots. His wings are sky blue with teal tips. Battlix His Charmix is a white star jewel pin and a light lime waist bag with the kanji character for star written on it. Enchantix His Enchantix is a lime green t-shirt with fern green shorts, it also consists of red orange translucent above-the-elbw gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and white butterfly styled wings with lime green bejeweled outlining. He has also discared his lime green colored boots and dons lime green flip-flops. His fairy dust vial is a lime green diamond surrounded by two dark green stars with the other one having jewels on it. Believix Clay's Believix outfit is a one sleeved lime green t-shirt with red orange shorts. Elbow-length biker gloves are on his hands, below the knee boots. Lastly, his wings are lined in lime green and are orange on the inside with white star decorations. Sophix Clay's Sophix outfit is a lime green t-shirt with spring green inserts and white and green wrist cuffs. His Believix shorts become green with a lime green belt. He, like the rest of the boys, wears sandals. His wings are lime green with dark spring green borders. Lovix Clay's Lovix outfit is a lime green shirt with dark green sleeves and white shorts with cyan fleecing on them. His boots are neon green with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, his wings are white and neon green with midnight green boarders and diamonds that decorate them. Harmonix Clay's Harmonix outfit is tank top of light lime green colors with white borders. His shorts are also light lime. His wings are mainly lime with his top border being green. The design on his wings are white stars. The bottom part of the wings are sap green. His feet are bare. Sirenix Clay's Sirenix is a dark lime mermaid skin tank top, translucent white shorts, night blue gloves with white swirls and matching ankle boots. His seashell-shaped wings are white with lime green borders. Magical Powers and Abilities ﻿''See also: ''Clay's spells Clay has star-based powers. He can throw blasts of starlight energy and can make balls of star energy. He can concentrate his energy to make himself glow brightly with star power. Clay can create streaks of star energy and is able to create explosions of starlight. He can shape starlight into barriers and shields, which is exteremly powerful and useful. He also possess superhuman strength as a mutant ability. As the fairy of stars, he can: #Manipulate astral energy of the stars #Shoot beams of white energy #Create balls of astral energy #Create a shooting star #Create shields and barriers of starlight energy #Summon starlight energy #Summon stars Curiousities #﻿Favorite Food: ? #Favorite Color: ? #Favorite Hobby: Swimming, Skateboarding, Lifeguarding #Favorite Pet: ? #Ideal Girlfriend: Bretagne #Best Freiends: Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Barrett, Phillip, Matt, Heath, Fernando, Clay, Jay, Andishaeh, Gage, Karsyn, Kendal, Abby, Josh, Keehly, Shelby, Ben, Chase, and Bretagne #Favorite Movies: ? #Loves: ? #Hates: ? #Favorite Music: ? #Favorite Shoes: Converses and Tom Shoes #Favorite Subjects: ? #Favorite Spell: Star Power #Catchphrase: ? Transformation Sequences Winx First, he punches and strikes the air creating forms with his hands (eventually crossing them like everyone else except Barrett, Heath, Josh, and Ben), and then, there is a white flash. Then stars wrap around his bare feet creating his boots. Then, after another flash, his outfit materializes, and then his wings rise up fluttering. Finally, he flies around into his finishing pose with the kanji character for star appearing in the background. (0:20) Charmix First, his eyes are shown, squinting. Then, he appears with his back tot he camera. He twirls to face the camera, then yells and puts his arms out to the sides as his Charmix pin appears. He spins around once, and then his bag materializes. Finally, there is a flash of light and he is shown striking his final pose. (0:12) Enchantix First, there is a flash of bluish-white light which is revealed to be a shooting star. Clay appears as the shooting star winds around him. Then, the star condenses into his hands. He holds it for a second, then lets it go in a shower of stars. The stars shoot back up his arms, forming his gloves. More stars materialize into his outfit. as he curls up, hugging his legs to his chest. His wings sprout while he is in this position. Finally, he straightens and strikes his final pose. (0:16) Believix First, he is seen with his shorts already on. He throws his arms back while his shirt and gloves appear out of sparkles. Then, the camera shows his boots materializing. He strikes a pose, and then his bangs are briefly shown. Finally, in a flash, he flies onto the screen and spins a couple of times, his wings appearing and then he strikes his final pose. (0:18) Sophix Clay is seen facing the back, he turns to the left to face front and dissolves as the giant flower behind him opens and he reappears in his Sophix outfit. (0:08) Lovix Clay flies into view, turning twice before he dissolves and in a white flash, he reappears turning once in his Lovix outfit. (0:14) Category:Characters